


Sirius Black X Reader - Returned

by writeyouin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After the events of the Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius needs help to slip into hiding. With the help of Remus, Dumbledore and McGonigal, he has been sent to you, his ex-fiancé, for your unique abilities in concealment were once useful in the war. However, one can not slip into memories of the past, as easily as into hiding, can they?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/You
Kudos: 29





	Sirius Black X Reader - Returned

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be much longer, going into the Order of the Phoenix. I may well continue it, once I have the motivation to do so, but for now, I think that this is okay.

The living room clock chimed midnight and you looked up from your tea sleepily. It was only that morning that you received word by owl from your old friend Remus Lupin, requesting your permission to stay in your home for the night.

This was a fairly common occurrence. Due to the prejudices against werewolves you had offered him your home in between jobs. You would let Remus stay permanently, if he would take you up on the offer but his pride stopped him from doing so. He often claimed that there were many worse off than him and that if they could make their way in the world then he could too.

A sharp knock at the door alerted you to his arrival and you rushed into the porch to let your friend in from the rain.

"Remus," You greeted with a smile, which quickly faded when you saw who was with him.

The escaped convict Sirius Black was stood by Remus’ side in rain-soaked clothes which highlighted his emaciated form.

"Get back," you screeched, grabbing your wand and aiming at Sirius.

Remus stepped between the two of you and held up his hands in surrender, "(Y/N) wait, it's not what you think. He's innocent."

Your hands shook as you realised the Remus must have been placed under the Imperius curse.

"YOU BASTARD!" you screamed at Sirius. "First you murder your best friend, and now you come back for us. Free him or I'll-"

Sirius recoiled slightly as if you had slapped him, though he made no attempt to speak.

"(Y/N) please look into my eyes,” Remus begged. "Do you see any indication at all of the Imperius curse? Any at all?"

You searched Remus’ face. He didn't have the kind of vacant look that people got, nor was he speaking as if in a trance; those skilled in the Imperius curse made every action look so normal, but Sirius had never shown any inclination of talent towards the Imperius curse that you knew of.

Remus actually looked quite lucid, but if it wasn't a curse, why had he led a convicted murderer to your doorstep? The two of you had spent years hating Sirius Black for betraying Lily and James Potter when he was supposed to be their best friend. You especially hated Sirius because he had been engaged to you when he had been secretly working for Voldemort.

"(Y/N), neither of us have our wands out. Do you really think we're here to hurt you?"

How could Remus say that to you? How could you expect you to think clearly when he had brought Sirius to your doorstep? Sirius had killed twelve other people. He might as well have killed you too. You remembered all too well the night that you would gotten news of his crimes; he was your fiancé and it turned out you didn't know him at all.

Suddenly, you felt a horrible cold wash over you, snatching away any thoughts or hopes of ever being happy ever again. Sirius’ eyes darted fearfully from left to right. Although the dementors had been removed from Hogwarts, it seemed that they were still roaming the streets, searching for him.

“(Y/N), _please_ ,” Remus said urgently.

Despite your reservations you lowered your wand but you didn't put it away.

“Get in,” You ushered the pair inside, slamming the door before any dementors appeared on your street. After magically sealing the house from the dementors, you turned to find Remus and Sirius standing somewhat awkwardly in the landing.

“Thank you,” Remus half bowed, which he hadn’t done for you in years; until now, the two of you had made it past that social hurdle.

“Kitchen,” You ordered the pair.

Once they were sat down at the small kitchen table, you stood before them, holding your wand tightly in case of an attack from either of them; it felt a little pathetic in your dressing gown, but there was no time to think of that now.

“Explain yourselves. I want to know exactly why you of all people are harbouring Sirius and why I shouldn’t call the Aurors immediately.”

And so it was that while you stood in stunned silence, Remus explained everything he knew about Sirius’ switch as Secret Keeper, Peter Pettigrew’s betrayal, the Weasley’s family pet Scabbers, and Sirius’ escape from Hogwarts with the help of Harry Potter and Buckbeak the hippogriff. Sirius remained silent the entire time, watching your reactions, somewhat afraid to speak in case he scared you; in all his years at Azkaban, it was only the thoughts of his innocence, his Godson, and you that had kept him sane. Whenever he was sure you weren’t watching him, he kept looking to your hands, amazed that there wasn’t a wedding ring there. He was surprised you weren’t married, but elated all the same, even though he knew the two of you would probably never be together again.

By the end of the tale, you were sat down with Remus and Sirius, you wand back in your dressing gown pocket.

“All these years…” You whispered. “You’ve- You’ve been paying for Pettigrew’s crimes and I didn’t even- I thought-”

“Everyone did,” Sirius said quietly, shocking you by speaking.

You rested your hand over his emaciated one, though you addressed Remus when you spoke, “What can I do to help?”

“For now, hide him. The Aurors are out in full force searching for him, but for now they’ll be checking any exits to the country. At Dumbledore’s insistence, they’re going to leave you alone. He told the Minister that you would be the last person to harbour Sirius.”

“Great man is Dumbledore,” You nodded. “Of course. Sirius, you can stay for as long as you like.”

Sirius shook his head, “I won’t endanger you longer than necessary. As soon as it’s safe to, I’ll leave.”

You weren’t sure what to say to that. Fortunately, Remus saved you from speaking as he got up to leave.

“You’re not staying, Remus?” You asked.

“I’m afraid not, (Y/N). I have much to attend to and little time. Pettigrew will seek out the dark lord again, and I must help prepare what’s left of the Order. Can I count on you to help again?”

“(S)he’s been through enough, Remus,” Sirius barked sharply. “There’s no need to bring (Y/N) back into the war.”

You didn’t care much for Sirius replying on your behalf, but you didn’t berate him for it; a lot had transpired and you had yet to re-evaluate your relationship with him.

“Of course you can count on me. I’ll be right there to fight Voldemort with you.”

Both Remus and Sirius flinched somewhat at the Dark Lord’s name, but they let it slide. It was only when Remus left again that you felt awkward in the presence of Sirius. He looked hardened by prison, as if he had forgotten how to be gentle and how to communicate properly.

“Come on,” You said warily. “I’ll show you to the spare room.”

Although Sirius felt that there was much left unsaid, he was grateful to have the chance to sleep soundly. He watched as you placed enchantments on the windows that would make the room look empty to the untrained eye; hiding spies had been one of your talents during the first war.

“Thank you,” Sirius said gruffly.

“You’re welcome… Well uh, good night I suppose,” You trailed off, leaving Sirius so you could deal with your tumultuous thoughts.

Unable to sleep, you spent the night and most of the morning trying to sort out your confused feelings. With a summoning spell, you called the engagement ring that you had never thrown away from the attic, staring into the many facets of the small sapphire. You had never been able to part with the ring, no matter how many times you had told yourself that Sirius was a murderous wretch, though this was the first time since you had hidden it that you had looked at it again.

That first night of harbouring Sirius was horrible. In your state of wakefulness, you were forced to listen to his agonised nightmare screams, no doubt a remnant of the dementors. You weren’t sure what to do, whether you should go and wake him up, or whether he was best left alone. Confusion trapped you in your own nightmarish state, but it was nothing compared to what Sirius was going through.

Eventually, he settled and you were left alone with your thoughts. It took a few minutes before you set yourself upon a course of action and you pulled out a large tome of wizarding laws from your small library, setting yourself resolutely down in the kitchen to read.

When the early rays of morning light appeared through your blinds and you heard the floorboards above creak, followed by the spray of shower water, you set your kitchen to magically cook up a proper breakfast for Sirius, continuing to read and make mental notes of useful facts for Sirius’ defence.

When Sirius came down, it was like he was trying his best to look less intimidating, yet having forgotten how to smile after Azkaban, it was a difficult task.

“You should know,” He began, “I’ve got a hippogriff hiding in the- Oh (Y/N),” He sighed defeatedly upon seeing your book. “You know that won’t help.”

“It might,” You said defiantly. “If I could just find the right evidence.”

“They don’t want evidence. They want me dead.”

“You don’t know that. We could reason with Fudge and Crouch-”

“Crouch didn’t even forgive his own son. Come off it.”

“But if I could just-”

“NO (Y/N)!” Sirius shouted, continuing bitterly afterwards, “You always were naïve.”

“Don’t confuse hope with naivety Sirius Black,” You warned, slamming the book shut and sending it whizzing past his ear, back to your study.

He stared at you, remembering your stubbornness from days long gone. Back then he would always be the first to crack and wrap his hands around your waist, drawing you into his kiss and calling you his fierce kitten. He no longer had the right to do that, but he longed to all the same.

“Breakfast,” you mumbled awkwardly, breaking the tension. “You should eat some breakfast.”

“And then what?”

Sirius’ question was answered by a mewling at the kitchen window, where a tabby cat with spectacle markings around the eyes.

“Professor McGonagall,” You startled, opening the window to let her in.

Upon transforming back to the stern-faced lady you knew from your school days, in the very same emerald green robes from beck then, she shook her head.

“Please (Y/N), you’re not in school anymore. It’s Minerva if you don’t mind. I see Sirius has gotten here safely.”

You nodded, glad to find that she was evidently on his side.

“Dumbledore sent you?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. He would have come himself but ever since your _escape_ , he’s had to practically hold Fudge’s hand, as if he wasn’t busy enough.”

“What’s the news?”

“I was getting to that, if you don’t mind,” Minerva remarked, reminding you very much of the teacher who didn’t tolerate interruptions. “Albus told me everything this morning and I can tell you that we are in for a long man-hunt. It seems that you shall have to flee the country, Sirius, at least while those foul dementors are on the loose.”

“And then what?” You asked incredulously. “He keeps running forever? With Dumbledore’s help, we can prove his innocence.”

“No (Y/N). Dumbledore has tried. Fudge won’t hear of it. He’s blinded by his fear of losing his position. Sirius’ capture will guarantee him the votes in the next election, so he’s taking no chances.”

Sirius nodded sagely, thinking of Buckbeak who was nicely hidden away in an allotment, the owners of which were away on holiday. “I’ll leave tonight, as soon as it’s dark.”

You sat in a state of complete befuddlement. How could it be that in only one night, you had been reunited with Sirius, only for him to be taken away just as quickly? It wasn’t fair. Then again, Sirius was going through exactly the same conundrum, yet he hadn’t complained; it made you feel selfish for thinking that way.

“Okay,” You said thoughtfully, “I’ll go too.”

“NO!” Sirius snapped, feeling guilty when you flinched. “I- I’ve ruined enough of your life without uprooting you now.”

McGonagall cleared her throat, pitying the two of you. “I’m afraid Sirius is right (Y/N). Dumbledore wants you here, for your particular talents in concealment.”

“He’s the most powerful wizard in the UK. Why does he need me?”

“Don’t be petulant. You know Dumbledore can’t be everywhere at once, (Y/N). With all the trouble Potter gets into, it’s best you stay here.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said fervently. “If I have to go, I want someone I can trust to keep an eye on my Godson. (Y/N), I’m begging you-”

“You don’t have to beg,” You replied forlornly. “I’ll stay. Just… be careful. For me.”

Sirius bobbed his head humbly, his long hair falling over it. With that, the three of you were left to come up with another escape plan for Sirius. After McGonagall disapparated, you and Sirius spent the day painfully aware of every second slipping away until he would have to leave you. While there was plenty of conversation to be had, none of it distracted you from his imminent departure, which arrived far too soon.

As soon as the moment arrived for him to leave, you spent as much time as you could disguising Sirius with various illusions, constantly claiming that you had made another mistake just so you didn’t have to say goodbye again.

“(Y/N),” Sirius croaked grimly.

“I think the hair illusion is faulty, I can fix it in a-”

Sirius grabbed your hand, “There’s nothing wrong with the illusion.”

You breathed in sharply, the touch of his hand on yours for the first time in twelve years both a gift and a curse. “Don’t go,” You whispered.

“I have to.”

“Then take me with you.”

“You’re needed here.”

You shook your head but no words came out, only tears of sadness and betrayal. “I- Okay. Okay, we can go now.”

Sirius let go of your hand, but you quickly snatched his back, pecking his cheek. “For luck,” You sniffed, finally opening the door, and leading the portly man who looked nothing like Sirius outside for the short walk to the allotments where you were forced to part ways. As soon as you reached home, floods of tears ailed you, and you suffered through yet another sleepless night.


End file.
